Permanent
by Bauxitt
Summary: Izuru didn't believe that things were permanent. Everything, good and bad, came to an end eventually and he would be left with only pieces of those things. However, one merciful year, he got a promising new home and a welcoming group of friends, but he knows nothing is permanent. High School AU, ultimately HisagixKira.
1. Chapter 1: Worst first day, or maybe not

**Sorry for any mistakes! And Enjoy! (I have rewritten the 1. chapter ^_^)**

 **See the end A/N for info!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Worst first day, or maybe not.

High School was frightening enough with grades and expectations, but with bullies, one would think school should be banned.

The school consisted at the moment of (mostly) empty corridors and (over-)filled classrooms, the peaceful grounds bathed in the winter sunlight as the blue heavens looked down upon it, and a new student was to make his was up the front steps.

There were two students standing or more like hanging next to the lockers lining the walls of the hallway. One was Marechiyo Omaeda, a rich boy with an anger issue and a egoistic attitude, the other, Chojiro Sasakibe, transfer student from England who ended up with the wrong friends (some part of him is probably sadistic anyways, how else could he do what he had done).

"Maybe we should get back to class, we do want to graduate next year, right?" Sasakibe said as he glanced down at his wristwatch.

"You won't tell me what to do! I am my own master!" Omaeda responded harshly.

"What about Soi Fon? She constantly tells you what to do", the smaller asked while frowning.

There was a low growl from Omaeda as he slowly turned towards his companion, his large nose almost between his eyes as he prepared a smart (read 'dumb') answer. However, he was interrupted.

"Um, excuse me?"

The one who dared talk to him was sure to have a death wish, he thought darkly as he turned towards the soft voice. But if it was a girl as suggested by the high pitched and soft tone, he would have to reconsider, especially is she was pretty.

Despite the feminine voice, he was not faced with a pretty girl, but with a petite boy. The kid was at least a foot smaller than he was and thinner than the last victim was. Just their type of victim, he sadistically thought. The smallest tipped his face upwards to look at Omaeda's face, and Omaeda's mouth formed into a horrible grin. As the blond had looked at him he got a great look at his face, large, sapphire blue eyes shone through thick black lashes and Omaeda got a perfect view of a smooth angled jaw and a small, thin nose. His blond hair was parted on the right side as shaggy hair fell partly over his left eye.

Feminine boys were their group's specialty.

"If you would be so kind, could you direct me to the reception?" The smaller asked in his soft voice.

"Hah, you hear that, Sasakibe? Thinks he can talk to us!" Omaeda said arrogantly, ignoring the kid's question.

Sasakibe came up to his side and studied the boy with a knowing look; he knew this was to be their next victim.

By now had the boy understood he had asked the wrong people and started to back away slowly.

"Sasakibe, get the tape!" he commanded as he walked up to the thinner boy and grabbed him by the collar of his light blue buttoned down shirt, "come here, boy!" he laughed as he dragged the poor boy. And the kid protested, kicking and asking loudly for the larger to release him, but it wasn't nearly enough.

The stronger struggled the kid's scarf and backpack off him and then slammed the boy against a pillar in the middle of a hallway cross and lifted him up so his toes could not touch the ground.

"Give me a piece of tape, Sasakibe!" Omaeda demanded as the blond stated to plead with him. When the largest got a hold of a piece of tape he slapped it over the pleading boy's mouth, "Now you're quiet, Sasakibe, you know what to do" he directed at his comrade as he moved the boy away from the pillar.

His companion started to stretch out tape and taped the petite boy's wrists together behind his back, after that Omaeda once again held the boy a couple of inches above the ground against the concrete pillar. Next Sasakibe taped around his stomach and the pillar, pinning his slight frame to the hard mass. They taped around his over body, and then focused on his legs, covered with a pair of white skinny jeans.

After they were finished, there were enough tape to hold the kid above ground and not move. Tape was circled a couple of times around his shoulders, stomach, neck, hips, knees and ankles, but it didn't cocoon him entirely.

The blond's face had turned pale and if he could move he would be shaking, his eyes were wide and watering, staring fearfully at them.

"Aha, as pleasurable it is to look at you frightened eyes, I don't think you deserve the privilege of sight", he said darkly and laughed as tears escaped those blue pools. Omaeda walked slowly over to the forgotten backpack and lifted both backpack and scarf over to the bound boy. He threw the bag against its owner's feet and then ran his fingers through the pale scarf.

"This will do nicely," he muttered before tying the cotton around the boy's eyes, hiding those sapphire orbs, "lastly, Sasakibe, give me a marker!"

Carefully, unlike everything else he had done, he drew a symbol over the petite boy's taped mouth; it formed to something like an infinity symbol with devil's horns and tail. The big boy stepped back and admired his work.

"Hah! Can't with for the boss to see my work! She will be so pleased!" the large youth boasted, and the smaller didn't care to correct that he had done a lot too, he shuddered as he thought about that one time he had tried to take a little credit.

Omaeda's laughter echoed in the empty hallways as they left the helpless kid behind.

 _Worst first day ever._

~O~

In a little corner of a hallway, on their way out of the English room, where three students, one of them, closed the door behind them, giving a last little wave to the smiling, silver-headed teacher inside.

"Gin is the best!" exclaimed the redhead as he laid his hands behind his head walking slowly away from their cramped classroom.

"I know, he's the only teacher who let us leave early!" agreed his hairless companion, following his classmate.

"You mean, let Renji and I leave early. He threw you out of the classroom for sleeping, remember Ikkaku?" informed the last one, flipping his purple, nearly black, hair from his line of vision.

"True, but that was only for appearances. Gin couldn't let him leave for no reason, while the others had to be behind", Renji pointed out.

"Yeah, and I bet that there'll be no note on my behavior in his book", Ikkaku bragged and stopped as they came to their lockers. Renji and Ikkaku stood in front of their respective ones and rolling the number filled circle until it clicked open. Afterward both glanced quizzically up at their friend still leaning to the lockers next to theirs, examining his nails with narrowed, purple eyes.

"Um, Yumi?" started the tattooed redhead.

"Yes?" glossy, purple eyes moved from polished nails to questioning faces.

"Yumichika! The fuck ya still doing here? Did ya forget yer locker isn't here? Go get your things! I don't wanna wait for your slow ass to get lunch!" shouted Ikkaku, waving Yumi away.

Yumichika turned his back towards them with his pointy nose held high, "It's ugly to yell, Ikkaku".

"Remember two days ago when Shuuhei said your armband was shabby?" Renji asked, unimpressed.

"T-that was different and you know it!" he exclaimed, turning back, hands everywhere.

"You're shouting now", Ikkaku pointed out.

"You, you shortsighted cretin!" Yumi concluded, and stormed down the hallway, "And that wasn't shouting!"

"Uh?" Ikkaku scratched the back of his head, "Why does he has to be so complicated?"

Renji rolled his eyes, figuring Ikkaku hadn't noticed he had been insulted.

~O~

"Shabby...? He really know how to ruffle someone's feathers!" Yumi fumed under his breath as he walked fast through the empty – except for his companions – square pipe, almost too caught with himself to notice the muffled sounds. Almost.

The sound made him stop in his tracks and frown, it sounded like someone breathing heavily, muffled by a wall or maybe a door. He looked around in front of him, searching for the source, over the dented lockers and colourless walls, down the endlessly long corridor and over again to the other side with continuous lockers. Nothing.

He turned around for more hiding spots and almost tumbled over his own feet at the sight. Hanging from – or more like fastened to – a concrete pillar was a boy. Shoulders shaking slightly with his blond head hanging as low as the tape allowed, he made, quite frankly, a pathetic sight. Frown deepening, Yumi moved silently closer to the kid.

"Hello?"

The blond's head moved so fast Yumi was surprised if he hadn't gotten a whiplash, and the sound that Yumi now identified as sobs increased, but sounded strangled as if the boy was trying to stop them. Yumi move fast towards the kid and started to hush him quietly, stroking his cheek to remove some tears that had somehow managed to escape the pale blindfold, and held onto his shoulder. He frowned harder and pursued his lips angrily at the symbol, painted horribly over the tape covering his mouth. He was going to kill those thugs! Or at least get someone to do it for him.

"It's alright, everything is going to be just fine" Yumi reassured quietly, "I'm not going to do anything hurtful"

Sobs decreased in harshness, but they were still there, shaking his narrow shoulders. Reaching up to the soft material over his eyes, Yumi slowly – making sure the kid knew exactly what he was doing – removed the long piece of fabric he now knew to be a scarf. Yumi drew a sharp breath as beautiful, sapphire eyes came to view, shining from tears, thick lashes clinging together from the saltwater. The blue eyes searched Yumi for – what he guessed – devious motives, but probably drew the right conclusion from Yumi's tender smile and soft eyes. Sobs decreased once more, but not into non-existence. Seeing his charge calm down, Yumi looked around the support-beam at his friends.

"Renji! Ikkaku!" he shouted, completely ignoring his earlier statement. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blue-eyed boy flinch, "Get your sluggish heads down here! Now!"

Yumi frowned as he saw the sobs come back with new force and more tears flooded down porcelain cheeks that were at the moment covered with a dust of pink. He hated that he was the reason for those last ones, he knew too well himself how the kid was feeling – scared, panicked, cornered and so alone. And all because of the same people.

"I'm sorry, sorry, they're friends. Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you, I'll make sure. Trust me", Yumi said as friendly as possible, with what he hoped was a kind smile.

"Wha's the matter, Yumich- Whoa", Renji stopped abruptly as he rounded the pillar, "Shit, what the hell!" he roared, walking hastily over to them. The blond obviously thought it was towards him and immediately tears ran faster and sobs shook harder as he tried to sink into the concrete. Yumi suddenly stopped Renji and pushed him back, Renji, not expecting it, stumbled back a few meters.

"That's no way to act around scared people! Get a hold of yourself!" Yumi said lowly and angrily, moving back to smooth the boy's worries.

Renji and Ikkaku took a careful minute to assess the situation, eyes darkening as Renji saw the symbol, and knew at once why Yumi was so mindful. Renji hadn't meant to be so inconsiderate, but when he sees unfairness his mind kinda blanks out. Ikkaku too, but he had seen the symbol before the blank and knew to be careful. Renji frowned harder as Yumi continued to sooth the boy, not doing anything to help really, except, getting the sobs to lessen and panicked, azure eyes to lower.

"Yumi", he started quietly, "We need to get him loose, and preferably before this lesson ends".

And Yumi knew he was correct. They needed to remove the boy before anyone else saw him. Slowly he nodded "Alright" he started briskly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to remove the tape and that will probably hurt", he said remorsefully, waited until the kid nodded a tiny bit before gripping an edge and ripping the tape from his mouth.

A pained expression crossed his face that was mirrored on the other three in smaller scales as his mouth opened in a silent scream. The purple headed smiled sympathetically and asked for the kid's name.

The boy started, stopped and tried to clear his throat, before getting out with a painfully thick voice, "Iz-Izuru K-Kira".

Slowly, the three started to release Izuru from his sticky prison. When they came closer to the blond's release, Renji took a hold under the smaller's armpits and held his weight as the final tape keeping him to the pillar was removed. The redhead gently lowered him so he could stand on his own feet. Lastly, Yumi discarded the clinging rope from Izuru's wrists.

As soon as he was completely free, he stepped back rubbing his wrists, head lowering, his eyes still drowning in salty water, but he wasn't crying anymore so the tear production had stopped. He sniffled a couple of times before mumbling out a quiet 'Thank you', raising the backs of his hands to dry his red-rimmed eyes.

"Nothing to thank for!" Yumi smiled happily, "I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, or Yumi, at your service", he introduced and made a small joking bow. Izuru's lips twitched slightly, almost a smile, sapphire eyes shining with laughter so Yumi suspected that twitch to be his entire smile, and nodded his head a little, once.

"This dreadfully tattooed redhead behind me-"

"Oi-"

"Is Renji Abarai. No doubt making hideous faces behind my back at this moment", gesturing to a, unsurprisingly, grimacing Renji, who abruptly stopped, "Do care to remember Renji, that a face you make 2000 times will become your facial expression. Think a little about that".

"Also, the immensely unwise, and so uninviting baldy over there's Ikkaku Madarame" indicating to his right, "Undoubtedly looking smug because of the compliments he thought I just said". And once more, Yumi was proven right, as Izuru turned towards Ikkaku as he nudged Renji in the ribs, "He called me immensely wise and so inviting, you 'deadfully tattooed bed head'", he boasted and Yumi shook his head with a pained expression towards them.

"I think you need hearing aids, Ikkaku!" Renji informed loudly, Ikkaku made an affronted noise and made himself battle-ready.

There was a couple of burst of air that was accompanied with small sounds from a vocal cord, sounding remarkably like someone snickering. All three heads turned, astonished, towards the source where Izuru stood, hand up against his mouth, laughing lines forming at the corners of his eyes and mirth gleaming in his eyes. Yumi could feel happiness rise in his chest as the sound continued, even if the smaller was under the surveillance of three pair of eyes. He had pegged the kid to be shy, an introvert, from his behavior the last 10 minutes, and had expected him to own only one handful of expressions, not to start laughing at the first joke.

With a newfound spring in his step, Yumi strode over to Izuru, grabbing his scarf and backpack on the way, placed his hand on his wrist and started walking purposely down the hall.

"You need to find the reception, am I right?"

"Y-yeah", Izuru stuttered as he tried to keep up with the shorter male.

"Well, follow me! And you two nitwits!" he called over his shoulder without looking back, "You better close your mouths, I'm quite sure I saw a fly!"

The two 'nitwits' hastily raised their hanging jaws and swiftly walking to catch up to the other pair.

~O~

"Really, you're in our year!" Renji pointed excitedly at the schedule in Izuru's hands.

"No offense, but you don't look our age", mentioned the bald boy. Izuru only smiled slightly, uneasily, but said nothing.

"Anyways, I'm starving. Can't we go find the others and eat?" suggested Yumi in a bored tone, scolding his features back to the normal expressions, lowered lids and an easy smile. Ikkaku pumped his fists in agreement and led the way to the cafeteria, assuming the others were following him. The shortest strolled slowly after, but Renji stayed behind with the new kid.

The boy was studying the papers he had gotten from the cheerful receptionist, looking over the schedule. Renji peered over his shoulder and trailed his eyes down the middle-sized list.

"Professor Ichimaru is the best of them, however the IT teacher, Urahara, is also quite cool" Izuru's smile was uncertain, hoping the other was right about Urahara for several reasons, "and I've heard a lot of good about the literature instructor, but I don't have literature", Renji leaned closer, reaching to take hold of the white, dead tree. "I'm really surprised you have both IT studies and literature, they don't actually mix that well", mused the redhead, "Wait, they're supposed to be at the same time, how can you have both... Hold on, you have senior literature? How is that possible?"

"Hey, stay out of my papers, Mr. Nosy", complained the blond and stretched the sheets out of his reach. "And shouldn't we follow the others?" trying to change the subject

"Huh? Oh yeah, com'on" he replied and walked past Izuru down the corridor where the other pair had disappeared behind a corner, the shorter trailing after him with only a few steps separating them.

The slower two came up to the unusual pair only some meters away from the cafeteria doors, and they four continued through the door together.

Cafeterias always looked the same: long and plain tables, sticky with questionably food and drinks, filled most of the large room, a lengthy disk of all sorts of weirdly tasty food covering one wall, and they were always filled to bursting with students of all sizes and shapes. Izuru was greeted with all of that, except all the students. There were a couple of them, six at most, but they were spread out throughout the spacious hall.

Their group was headed towards a couple sitting at the far side of the cafeteria; they really looked like a couple, the girl was seated close to the male, she had long, strawberry-blond hair that lolled to curl around her large bosoms, and the male, dark-haired and tattooed, looked up at them when they approached. Izuru was met with the most magnificent grey eyes in the middle of a handsome face. Sinking back to recollect himself, Izuru stayed there, trying to hide his disappointment, also fuming over his irritating sexuality. _Good-looking men were never interested in another man, or boy_ , he thought hatefully about himself.

"There you are! We were wondering if Gin had decided to go hard on you!" bellowed the, apparently, loud strawberry-blond.

"Sorry Rangiku, we got caught up with saving a damsel in distress", Renji explained, indicating the, now blushing boy a little behind him.

"Tha-That's, you-, I-", Izuru spluttered, blushing brighter, before huffing and turning away.

The dark-haired teenager sitting at the table examined the new arrival with widened eyes. Never had he laid eyes on a more elegant and attractive boy. When the kid had met his eyes for only a brief second his smoke grey eyes had met gorgeous blue, before the boy turned his head and shrank behind Renji. The teenager was saddened that he could no longer see him clearly; he was such an appealing image, his pale collection fit nicely with his light blond hair, soft, porcelain skin covering slight muscles and thin limbs. And that he was now cowering made him want to pull him into his arms, a fact he was not uncomfortable with, he had long since excepted that both girls and boys could be attractive. Only this boy was the top of the cake, the cherry on top, the one that made the others tasteless.

Oh shit, he had forgotten to follow along with the conversation, and was surprised when the boy started to blush, looking frustrated; a look he couldn't pull off with such an adorable face.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Sheesh Shuuhei, did you get caught up with Rangiku's large set?" Renji quizzed, staring expectantly at the unaffected teen.

"No, I was caught up with the other blond, the shy one behind you", he stated truthfully, nodding towards the smallest. Said blond glanced up as all eyes fell on him, shifting self-consciously.

"Oh, yeah, you didn't hear the joke, but-"

 _Thank god, Izuru thought, I'm saved; the charming boy hadn't heard the embarrassing comment-_

"-The 'damsel in distress' is Izuru Kira-"

 _Please, swallow me floor or, someone, kill me horribly, both equally favourably!_

"-New kid, starting today", finished Renji, completely ignoring that said damsel had turned his back to them, the blush-red skin of his neck visible right over his light collar.

"'Damsel in distress'?" Shuuhei quoted quizzically, his female companion tilting her head in agreement.

All of a sudden turned the joking atmosphere over to serious as the smiles on the three teenagers in front of them all turned downwards, even Izuru turned around. Yumi stepped forwards, narrowed eyes and a snarl formed around his mouth.

"It was Soi Fon and those thugs", he growled out, "I found him taped, without touching the ground, to a pillar in the hallway, gagged and blindfolded, their symbol painted in a horrible green colour on the tape covering his mouth", by the time Yumi had finished had Izuru turned his head to the side and downwards. Shuuhei shook angrily as he thought about their hands on the precious blond.

"Oh! Poor child!" Rangiku shouted and moved to fast for Izuru to escape, trapping him in her arms, squeezing his face into her breasts. Izuru tried to push his way out, but only succeeded when the girl let go. The sudden release sent him sprawling onto the floor, gasping for air.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman!" shriek Izuru in a non-flattering high voice.

"'m sorry", she said innocently, but no one believed her.

Izuru scowled with little force as he moved to stand up only to be faced with a tanned hand. Looking up, he met those grey eyes making his knees weak that did not really help him stand. Despite that, he took the offered hand, pleasantly surprised to find it much warmer than his.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, nice to meet you", His low voice calmed Izuru as they shook hands and the smaller came to realize that he might grow to like it here, even though he wouldn't be there for long.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Once again, sorry for any mistakes or just plain bad writing, English isn't my native language and I'm not an author…**

 **If you're confused about Izuru's behavior: I tried to mix his personality from his academy days and those as a lieutenant, so he's both shy and introverted, and outgoing and cocky all at once! (I know this is possible, I have friends who are) Also, he's more confident with himself when he knows the people around him.**

 **And if you call crying while taped to a pillar out of character; YOU try it!**

 **Also, about the size difference. By looking at the Wikia, it's clear that Izuru is quite a small man, at least compared to the others. The only well know male characters to be smaller than him is of course Toshiro Hitsugaya and Hanataro Yamada, when Uryuu Ishida was 15 years old he was also smaller, but at 17 he is larger. Also, Yumichika is shorter by 4 cm, Yumi – 169 cm/5'6½" | Izuru – 173 cm/5'8", but Izuru is thinner by 3kg, Yumi – 59 | Izuru – 56. Rangiku is also larger, in both weight and height. I would say that Izuru is a very thin individual and not very tall either = almost petite.**

 **Therefore, everything is according to canon everybody, just check Wikia!**

 **Please tell me if you want even more chapters! So Review and follow! ^-^**

 **~Bauxitt**


	2. Chapter 2: Classes and Teachers

**A/N:**

 **IMPORTANT: I have rewritten the first chapter and there are details that are important to the story, so please, please, REREAD it(No need if this is the first time you read this story).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Classes and Teachers

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi, nice to meet you", His low voice calmed Izuru, and as they shook hands, the smaller came to realize that he might grow to like it here, even though he wouldn't be there for long.

As Izuru got to his feet, the attractive boy in front of him was hip-bumped out-of-the-way by the girl who immediately took his place.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" she shouted once more, and Izuru flinched slightly, but accepted her hand to shake, "What class are you in?"

"Junior year"

"Really?" Rangiku frowned, studying him, "I mean, Really?"

"Y-yeah! I'm just small for my a-age" Izuru retorted with some force, feeling defensive. At the comment he could feel his ribs poke through his skin and felt sure someone would see them.

Normally, he wore sweaters that were a tad too large. They concealed his small frame slightly - Izuru didn't know that it only made him look even smaller and more adorable - and were more comfortable. However, he wanted to make a good impression so maybe he could stay longer.

"Okay, okay, I meant no offense sweetie! Shuuhei and I are seniors", She said happily, bouncing back to her seat.

They took their seats, Shuuhei offered the seat beside him to the new arrival and Izuru took it with gratitude. He sat carefully between Yumi and Shuuhei and placed his hands in his lap and kept his head low, listening to their harmonic conversation. He felt lucky to have befriended some nice students, but his pessimistic side kept telling him it wouldn't last, good things never lasted. They would probably abandon him as soon as they understood he didn't belong with them, throw him out like everyone else, and he would be alone again. Alone to face the cruel world he was too familiar with by now.

"Hey, Izu! Who's your homeroom teacher? And what classes do you have?" Rangiku's loud voice broke him from his sad thoughts.

"Um, I be-believe it is a professor Ichimaru?" He said uncertainly while rummaging through his backpack for the timetable. When he found it he pulled it in front of him, "Yes, professor Ichimaru", he confirmed.

"Awesome! You're in my homeroom!" Renji informed with excitement that Izuru thought was misplaced; did the redhead really want him in his class?

"And your classes?" Yumi reminded him, a perfectly formed brow raised.

"Er, En-English with Professor Ichimaru", he started before Rangiku ripped it from his hands.

"You have English with us then", Yumi pointed out, and Izuru looked at him with a hopeful smile that was returned.

"Let's see" Rangiku mumbled, "IT with Urahara, he's cool. Biology with Kurotsuehi", she shuddered and the others gave him pitying looks. "Be careful with him", Renji warned, "He accepts nothing". Izuru nodded, but wasn't surprised. At his last school he had had senior biology, but apparently professor Kurotsuehi needed to see personally if he was good enough to have senior biology. "Wait, don't any of you have biology?" Izuru asked. "I do, I have biology, but in senior year, so if you need help, just ask", Shuuhei spoke up and grinned at Izuru who blushed slightly before ducking his head and mumbled a small 'thank you'. "Also, Momo will be in you class, she's a close friend of ours, so don't worry!" Rangiku said cheerfully.

"So, honours math with Aizen, nice!" She complimented Izuru and he slid lower on his seat, embarrassed. "And literature with Ukitake, wait, this is senior literature! You have senior literature?" Rangiku stated quizzically. "Yeah, I was also surprised when I saw it earlier" Renji added, Izuru only stuttered out a small 'yes', afraid they wouldn't like that he was smart. "Wow, you must be one smart kid", Ikkaku noted. Then Shuuhei leaned closer and whispered, "I'll have literature with you" and Izuru could barely contain a smile.

"PE isn't so bad, Zaraki is cool with his grades. He says he doesn't want to have anyone more than necessary, so he wont give F's, we're not entirely convinced that's the reason", Rangiku said with a smirk. "Jeez! You have senior history followed by senior physics? Do you even have a social life?" she joked, but the joke missed and hit Izuru hard in the chest, something he hid well. "How many senior classes do you have?" Renji asked. "Just those three" he said softly.

"Hey," Yumichika brought Izuru's attention to him and his soft smile, "It's truly beautiful that you take such hard classes". "Yeah, it's cool! And you can help me and Ikkaku with our homework", Renji added, and was hit in the face by an offended bald boy, "I don't need help!", said bald boy yelled. "Yeah, like you don't need hearing aids!" Renji shouted into his ear.

Izuru smiled as the two argued, feeling slightly better. "Hey, Izuru, Shuuhei and I have those two classes so you wont be alone, also, Gin Ichimaru is the teacher so there wont be a problem!" Rangiku said brightly and Shuuhei nodded at him. Both the comment and the nod made him feel even better.

"Oh! You have level 3 French! Shiro is in that class, he has told us the teacher, professor Kyoraku, annoy him because he just lets everyone slack, I think that sounds great!" Rangiku explained before Renji interrupted her by reading over her shoulder, "And honours social studies with Aizen, I don't think there are many in the honours classes, 5 at most. In addition, you're in.." Renji counted the courses, "1-2-3! Honours courses!" He clapped Izuru on his shoulder with a grin, "Nice!" Izuru gave a slight smile.

"Wait a second" His smile faltered when Shuuhei spoke, having taken the schedule, "You have Urahara in honours chemistry, I didn't know Urahara had any other subjects than IT"

"I had no idea there was an honours chemistry course" Yumi supplied.

The small blond took the timetable back from Shuuhei's warm hands and shrunk in on himself, "I-I just got it f-from the lady-"

The shortest sensed Izuru's discomfort and tried to reassure him, "Of course it's correct" then nodded once to the blue-eyed boy.

There was the shrill noise of the bell signalizing the start of lunch and Izuru could nearly hear the sound of at least 300 chairs scraping the floor. Ikkaku and Renji sprung up to go get food before they were joined by the rest of their school and Yumichika trailed after them. Izuru didn't follow because he had gotten food with him from.. _home_.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

The blond looked up at Shuuhei and then down, "I ate before I came here, it's only an hour or so ago", he lied, hoping Shuuhei bought it, and it looked like he did since he asked no further. In truth, he didn't have any appetite, too concerned with everything.

The canteen quickly filled with hungry students and suddenly someone had settled beside Rangiku. A small, black-haired girl in a blue and white dress. "Hi", she greeted as she started to eat like a hungry seaman.

"Rukia! Look, we have a new arrival!" Rangiku happily announced, reaching her arms out towards Izuru and shook them. Embarrassed, Izuru supplied inside his mind, _She should have included a loud: Ta-da!_

Rukia barely glanced up, then did a double-take and frowned, "Hi, are you the new, blond kid?"

Izuru only replied, confused, that he didn't know. "Because, Omaeda was boasting loudly to Soi Fon in class about a new, small, blond boy who he had tied in the hallway for her", she stated frankly. Izuru flushed, horrified that people knew what had happened to him.

"Rukia, you're being inconsiderate", Shuuhei warned, glaring slightly at the girl.

She grimaced, ashamed, "Sorry, I sincerely hope it isn't you, of course".

"No, it was me", the blond whispered, just loudly enough for only their group to hear.

"Ah, damn, I'm sorry. Did you get out?" she asked apologetically, having completely stopped eating, something Izuru guess was a rare and considerable gesture from her.

"Yes, I got help"

"Yumi, Renji and Ikkaku found him after Gin let them go early, luckily", Rangiku added carefully.

"Thank god", Izuru whispered even more quietly.

"Hey", Rukia said directly to Izuru, "No one will believe him if there is no evidence, and non of us will reveal anything so you're safe", she reassure the frightened blond.

The new student looked at the others around the table, Renji, Yumi and Ikkaku having arrived shortly before, questioning them with his nervous, azure eyes. Nods of confirmation came from everyone present and Izuru lowered his shoulders, feeling relieved and hopeful.

Even further into lunch two more students joined their table. A short boy with spiky white hair, introduced as Shiro - insisting to be called Toshiro - and a small girl named Momo. There was no more mentioning of Izuru's terrible first hour of school and he found himself enjoying their little group. More than once did he have to remind himself not to get used to it, having had his hopes crushed more than they could actually withstand.

When the sharp bell rung once more after an hour or so, Izuru was told Momo was in his next class. Therefore, when she stood up to go to class, he followed, saying politely goodbye and quiet 'thank you's to the remaining students. He shadowed Momo into room 304 where inside there was a single teacher with piercing amber eyes. His calculating gaze fell on Izuru and remained there until the professor spoke.

"Izuru Kira, I presume" his voice was unpleasant and annoying, thus Izuru understood immediately why he was disliked.

"Correct, professor Kurotsuehi", Izuru confirmed.

"Ah, perfect. Take a seat up front, I have a little test for you this lesson", Kurotsuehi said while gesturing to the desk closest to the teacher's table.

Izuru had a slight, internal, panic-attack as he walked up to his seat. _A test? In my first ever lesson!?_ Maybe it was a joke, or maybe he was lucky this time and the floor _would_ swallow him. Despite his excessive wishing, he arrived at his seat and a paper was placed in front of him.

"You have one hour, and I'll see if you're capable to understand my courses", he explained coldly, looking down upon Izuru, before returning to his desk. Momo gave him a reassuring smile, but Izuru saw her pitying eyes.

The blond boy was good at understanding people. He could translate their body-language and stares into words and emotions, he understood individual's motives and reasons, furthermore, he could help a person by the knowledge he was able to gather. This made him quite skilled in psychological subjects, like social studies or literature. There was only one ability this gift didn't include; how they felt towards him. Sometimes it was obvious, like Momo's consoling eyes earlier, yet, often he misunderstood their feelings for him, misread confusion as rejection or a grin as mockery. This was caused by Izuru's self-hatred and low self-esteem, that, by assumption, changed positive emotions towards him into negative feelings. Somehow, Izuru was unaware of this flaw which made his confidence wither even further.

The paper in front of him mocked him for his foolishness of not having started already, therefore he turned the page and started writing. He could feel the teacher's stare bore into his head, and Izuru wondered if Kurotsuehi believed he would cheat. When three-quarter of his time had gone by, Izuru put the led-filled piece of wood down. The hollow sound pierced the hear-a-pin-fall silence inside their learning box. Izuru's eyes caught the movement of the intimidating professor standing before he move onwards to Izuru's desk.

"Finally finished, Kira?" He inquired, unimpressed. Izuru flushed, he didn't think he was so slow, but then again, maybe he was. He nodded, ashamed, and the paper was snatched away. The dark-haired adult studied Izuru's test as he walked back to the teacher's desk. Ten lengthy minutes later he returned to his student.

A book was dropped upon his wooden table, making a deafening sound.

"Read to chapter 4. You're next class is tomorrow", he informed harshly.

Izuru read the front, 'Biology 12'. Senior biology.

~O~

Next was social studies. Momo said she had literature, but asked for his next class so she could direct him to the right classroom.

"Um, honours social studies"

"Oh! You have professor Aizen! You're so lucky!" she gushed, "He's so kind and talented, also smart! Oh, I wish I had him more than once a week", she continued with a dreamy voice.

With a happy spring to her steps, she led him down two hallways to classroom 430. Carefully, she adjusted her outfit consisting of a flowing, purple blouse and blue jeans, then knocked on the closed door. A muffled 'come in' was heard from inside before Momo dared to open the wooden plank.

"Um, P-professor Aizen!"

"Good day, Hinamori, how may I help you?", there was a tall, broad-shouldered man standing over the desk up front and he spoke in a soothing voice.

"I-I wondered if, if are you having honours social studies now, here?"

"That is correct", he responded warmly.

She seemed to melt a little and Izuru was a tiny bit afraid her knees would buckle, "Th-this, this is I-Iz, is Iz-I-"

"I'm Izuru Kira, sir", Izuru stepped in as it appeared as if Momo would die of embarrassment, judging her flustered features and panicked eyes. It was quite obvious that she had a large crush on his teacher and Izuru was sure said teacher knew.

"Ah! My new honours student. Come in, please", he gestured for the blond to come closer. Izuru turned to say goodbye to Momo, but she was too busy eying Aizen, so he only continued to the professor.

"Thank you Momo, for seeing Kira to the right classroom", he praised her and Izuru could practically see her cheeks redden and her brown eyes sparkle.

The door closed behind him and he was left alone with the teacher.

"Now, mister Kira. Nice to meet you", the friendly teacher reached forwards his right hand for the younger to shake. Izuru took firmly hold of the bigger, warmer hand, "Likewise, professor Aizen".

"Here's your book", a thick, bleak textbook was pushed into his pale hands, "I would like to go through the content with you to see how far you've gotten". Izuru nodded and took the seat beside his teacher as he gestured for the student to sit. Together they figured out Izuru had been over about half the content of the book

"You see, Kira, there are only three other students in this class-"

 _S_ o _few?_

"-Therefore, I can manage all of you, even thought you are all on different chapters", he smiled kindly.

How far were the others? Was he sagging behind? Maybe he wasn't good enough for honours courses.

"You're quite far along through the curriculum, I'll have to find new tasks for you. You see, I haven't made any this far into the book, so please be patient with me", the kind man apologized.

Izuru relaxed greatly, _I'm not behind, at least not in this subject._

To their left, the door opened. A student Izuru had hoped never to see again, appeared. Sasakibe, if he remembered correctly. The small blond almost whimpered as the other student's eyes landed on him, but held it in as the teacher was present.

"Ah, Sasakibe, come in and greet your new classmate, Izuru Kira".

The frightened boy shrunk into the chair as the other came closer, when he was near enough he held up a hand and Izuru flinched before noticing it only were there to shake his. Mindfully, he took hold of the larger hand, "Chojiro Sasakibe", he introduced coldly, and as soon as he spoke he released his hard hold on the younger student, then, indifferently, turned his back to the two, grabbing himself a seat on one of the four desks.

"Go take a seat, Kira. The class will start in a couple of minutes", the teacher said politely, as if nothing happened. Izuru took a seat as far away from Sasakibe he could get and started to flip through the old textbook. Two other students introduced themselves to him before professor Aizen started talking, "Today, you will continue on with the work I gave you last time, please be quiet as I get Kira his tasks", then left the room.

The small group-room was quiet except for the low sound of pen on paper until the kind teacher was back. A small stack of papers were placed on Izuru's desk, with the instructions to do as much as he could and give what he had done to Aizen by the end of the lesson. However, only half way through the lecture, Izuru placed the tasks on Aizen's desk.

"Finished already, Izuru?" He nodded. "Splendid", the professor proclaimed friendly, "I'll look over it right away, just view through the book so you have something to do".

"Yes, sir", he responded then went back to reading through the chapters.

Only fifteen minutes later, Aizen beckoned Izuru up front to sit beside him. "This is impressive, Izuru", he said in a low voice, "Your talent is almost good enough to be moved up. I shall give you more difficult work from now on, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it, Professor".

Aizen smiled warmly at him before addressing the rest of the class, "Because of your hard work, I'll let you go ten minutes early". There were a couple of quiet 'yeah!', and the small group packed up to leave.

"Great work, Izuru", Aizen complimented and patted him on the back. The younger smiled, before he departed.

However, the fragile smile disappeared quickly. The second he was out of sight of the teacher, Sasakibe shoved him to the ground so hard Izuru's things scattered over the floor and a mighty bruise would form on his hip. The standing made a offhandedly comment, "Show off", before abandoning the downed student. An empty corridor was all Izuru had of help as he collected his possessions. He sighed as he stood up and brushed a dark mark on his white trousers, rubbing his aching hip, "It wont last", he said to himself, the only upside to his nothing-is-permanent-belief.

"It wont last"

* * *

 **A/N: Almost done with the next chapter! It will reveal a bit of Izuru's home and background!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

 **-Bauxitt**


	3. Chapter 3: Foster Parents

**A/N: Hey! Oh god, how did it become a month since my last update when I was almost finished then... I'm so sorry it took a while, but hopefully you will like it! Please enjoy reading it and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Foster Parents

Stepping onto the front stairs, Izuru immediately saw his destination. Straight in front of the entrance, right by a flashy Porsche, stood his newest foster father: Kisuke Urahara.

When he saw Izuru he shortly made his way to meet him. His sandals (yes, of course, he was perfectly aware that it was just above freezing) slapped against the asphalt as he approached, then, when he was by his foster child's side, Kisuke fell into step beside him.

"How was school, Izuru?"

"It was nice" he answered, a white lie, because some parts of the day was very pleasant, while others, not so much.

They got into the two-seat, luxury car, Kisuke throwing himself into the driver's seat , whereas, Izuru carefully maneuvered all of him into the small space, because dirtying something like this would be a sure way to get himself thrown out.

"What about friends?" The engine roared into life, "There are many good students at this school!"

"Some" he answered truthfully.

"Who?"

"Um, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto...", he counted and trailed off, hoping at least one of the mentioned was a friend.

"Ah! Lovely friends! They're are a kind and large group, good students too! Although, Madarame could pay more attention in my classes", he said lightly, swinging left, causing Izuru to press into his car door.

There was a couple of minute of silence which Kisuke filled by humming a tuned, soothing melody, calming the teenager greatly. Izuru liked his current foster parents, they had so far treated him nicely, kept him fed, warm, relaxed. It had been a while since he last had felt so welcomed. Yet, Izuru trusted little, knowing nothing to be everlasting, so he was constantly prepared to have to leave. He hadn't unpacked, even thought it had been over two weeks since he had arrived, also, he kept tight so he wouldn't become attached, something he had already done, and he knew it would come and bite him when he was asked to leave.

"Do you like chili?" It came unexpected since Izuru hadn't noticed that the humming had stopped and he jerked his head towards Kisuke, frowning in confusion.

"You haven't tasted chili?!" he asked astonished, staring too lengthy at Izuru that kept his eyes off the road longer than the younger blond was comfortable with.

Izuru misread his shock, thinking Kisuke thought Izuru was strange and maybe this was what would get him thrown out. Slowly, fearfully, he shook his head.

"Oh God! You have missed out on a big part of the world's food! Yoruichi is making it for dinner today, and she makes the best chili, although, surprisingly since she such a horrible cook", he smiled cheerfully, "Just wait until you've tasted it! My mouth is already watering!"

Izuru breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Eventually, they swung into a gravel filled driveway leading up to a modern house. It had the appearance of a modern millionaire's home, two storey high made of glass, dark grey stone and different types of wood. It was quite lovely in Izuru's opinion, not that he was expecting to be there for long, it was too good to be true.

 **[A/N: Next four paragraphs describe the house, rooms and outdoors, it's smart to read closely so it's easy to follow Izuru in the house.]**

Together, the two entered an entrance hall, it was medium-sized and on every surface was small objects, of decorative purposes and other useful everyday items. Further inside the house as a grand room with a high ceiling. Inside the room, in the far away right corner of the house was a living room with comfortable sofas and a large television. Beside that, just right of the entrance, was a dinning table, and separating the two 'rooms' was a long decorative table and a fireplace that was crackling happily. Left of the entrance was a fully stocked kitchen, however, the ceiling wasn't as high there since there was a floor above. A kitchen island stood in the middle, complete with breakfast bar stools where three people could eat if needed (or wanted). The only part of the ground floor that was walled in was Izuru's foster parent's bedroom and bathroom, located in the remaining corner.

If one walked straight forwards from the door, they would meet stairs leading down. In the basement was Kisuke's office (really a workshop), Yoruichi's gym (yes, she had needed that), and a luxurious jacuzzi room, including shower, sauna and relaxing lighting. Above the stairs leading down was those leading up, they started at the far end of the house and leading up to an inside balcony that only reached a meter forwards, enough for a door to the stair's left. Inside the room above the kitchen was another living room, or more like a TV room, filled with every game console and large speakers, shelfs of music, games and films covered the walls, a door leading to the veranda above the entrance was situated in a corner. Moreover, the inside balcony also swung right a meter out then followed along the stairs to a larger inside balcony, located above the start of the staircase leading up and partially over the living room. It was a small 'room' filled with three large armchairs, two tall bookcases and a glass coffee table. A small, tall window appeared between the two bookcases, overlooking the ground. Izuru like to call it the house's library, and during the last two weeks he had spent many hours there, trying to read all the books before he was sent away.

By one of the bookshelves was another door leading into the room above the master bedroom, which was where Izuru slept. 'His' room included a queen sized bed in mission style **[a/n: look it up if you're curious]** and an empty walking closet, there was a nice desk with a pleasant office chair and the room was open and homely like the rest of the house. There were two windows, one above his desk and one above his bed, both large and classic. A connected bathroom branched off from the room with a bathtub-shower, toilet, sink and heated floors. Actually, every floor in the house was heated, it made the house even more welcoming. Another veranda stuck out from his room, the balcony was just above his foster parents patio area where they had a outside fireplace and furnitures.

Outside was like a mansion's garden only more used and, once again, homely. The grass would have been perfect if it was summer, the trees that covered the huge grounds were large and leafless. What would have been amazing flowerbeds in the spring laid close to the house and furthest way from it, some tough, pretty blue flowers still remained and Izuru thought they were the most outstanding of all the flowers he had seen in his life. Easily sighted from the living room windows was a swing set that had seen better days, but it wasn't anything creepy about it, Izuru felt that it symbolized the happiness those children who had played on them had felt and he felt privileged to have seen it. A large sandbox nearby was just the same as the swing set, only happy emotions were born from it. Izuru wondered where the children toys and playground equipment came from and why they had it, but he hadn't dared to ask.

What made the house so nice and homely was probably that it wasn't completely tidy like every other house this nice. There was clothing thrown at random places like the sofa or over a dinning chair, Kisuke's small, unfinished inventions constantly appeared on every flat surface, and every chair, pillow and kitchen accessories wasn't perfectly placed. It made the house look lived in and Izuru felt so at peace when there.

Now, how did they pay for all that? Izuru wasn't even entirely sure. He knew Kisuke worked at the school, but it was only a little side job, apparently he had ties to the Kurotsuchi-Ishida companies, making very helpful inventions that no one else could, and took shifts at local hospitals as a doctor, making a fortune every other year. And completely honestly, he had very little knowledge of what Yoruichi did, only that it involved terrible danger and awesome accessories, so Izuru like to think she was a spy (and he wasn't far from the truth).

The sharp smell of a dish he had never tasted before hit Izuru as soon as he entered the house. He could hear the low bubbling of the meal boiling accompanied with Yoruichi's humming. It seemed as if both his foster parents liked to hum, they would hum when alone or when it was quiet, sometimes they would hum together on the same melody or just two completely different tunes that blended together like they were meant for each other. Never had he told them their quiet humming would calm him greatly, yet, each and every time he felt uneasy or anxious they started their melodic murmur and his shoulders would lower themselves on their own.

"Yoruichi! We're home! But you knew that", Kisuke shouted unnecessarily. Yoruichi always knew when someone entered and you could easily hear the front door open anywhere in the house. Also, you didn't have to shout to be heard in this house.

"Stop shouting, I heard ya", she replied, "Hope you guys are hungry because this'll be the best chili I've ever made!"

Kisuke threw off his sandals, then sprinted into the kitchen. Izuru sat on the bench in the entranceway, untying his beaten up sneakers, before following the excited man. "It's not ready yet! Set the table if you want it to go faster", Yoruichi ordered and the older blond quickly got to the task.

"Hello Izuru! Did you have a nice first day?"

His blond hair rustled slightly as he nodded, another white lie. The foster mom studied him before grinning and said, "Great!"

"Dinner will be ready in 10, why don't you put away your things and get ready for food?" She said from her position in front of the stove.

Izuru nodded then left for the stairs up. Entering the bedroom, he sighed as his eyes caught sight of his unpacked bag. There was only one, everything he owned could fit inside that and his shoulder bag. The backpack over his shoulders was something his current foster parents had given him, completely unnecessarily, of course.

There was no sound as he put the backpack beside his bag and entered the bathroom. He washed his hands then sat down on the spacious bed, his hands reached for his shoulder bag. That and everything inside it was all he had left of that far away life.

Only seven years old he had been. After walking home from school, his shoulder bag swinging beside him, he had been met with a burning home and dead parents. Therefore, the only things he was left with were the clothes on his back and the items in his bag. However, he eventually grew out of the clothes, and he was left with the contents of his shoulder bag. He pulled out a laptop that had long since stopped working, but he couldn't throw it away, he had gotten it for his seventh birthday from his parents. Not supposed to be used until he was ten, but the incident changed that, it broke when he was eleven. He looked at the stickers that filled the cover, trailing his fingers over the lumps.

It had been eight years ago. He had lived over half his life without parents, and the memories of their faces had faded, just another example of his theory that nothing ever lasted. No longer could he see their appearances, nor did he have any pictures of them, the rest of his family had been dead even longer. He wondered what would happen to him when he was too old to be in foster care. Probably end up homeless and killed without anyone knowing for a cause no one cared about.

There was a loud beep from the kitchen that sucked Izuru from his once again depressing thoughts. He guessed it meant dinner was ready. Reaching for a dark red sweater from his bag, he traded his light blue shirt for the more comfortable sweater, it reached past his behind and only his finger tips showed from his sleeves.

Slowly, uncertainly, he went downstairs, and was greeted by a fully set table and both foster parents seated.

"Come sit, Izuru!", Kisuke said happily.

"Sorry for my lateness", the younger blond apologized.

"No need for 'sorry's, we had just been seated", Yoruichi dismissed, making Izuru flinch.

"If you don't like it, just say and we'll get you something else", she continued with more care. Izuru nodded, but knew he wouldn't say anything.

After the others had started to eat he took a small taste of the chili. And immediately it opened his eyes. By the time he was done, he had eaten more than what he thought was possible for him. It had warmed him from his heart to his fingertips, heated up his chilled thoughts, settling in his stomach so Izuru felt sure it was visibly.

"I'm happy you liked it Izuru"

"Yeah! That means Yoruichi can make it more often!" Izuru smiled slightly.

"Did you get any homework?", the long-haired woman asked.

"Yes, some" he answered, completely truthfully.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi seemed to deflate as he answered. Suddenly, Izuru became unsure, he swallowed thickly, eyes wide, _'Did I say anything wrong?'_. He mentally checked the last ten seconds, but couldn't find the cause of his foster parents unhappiness.

"It's okay, Izuru, of course you need to do your homework!", Kisuke assured. "We just wanted to watch some TV with you", continued Yoruichi.

"Do you know of the show Friends?"

Izuru's eyes widened, he hadn't heard that since he was eleven. Instantly, his head was filled with memories of watching the show. Hiding under the stairs with his laptop during a particularly hard foster home, seated on the buss to and from new houses every month or so, watching it with crying eyes, as he had been sent away once more. The show was able to get him to laugh on even his darkest days. It had been really difficult day when his laptop had broken, not only because it was from his parents, but also there was no way from him to watch the beloved show again.

"I take that as a yes, then" Yoruichi grinned, "We love watching it, do you like it?"

Izuru only nodded.

"Perfect, you'll fit right in!" There words continued on repeat for a minute, _'Fit in?, they think I can belong with them?'_

"Why don't you go do your homework first, then, if there is time, we'll watch a couple episodes afterwards?" Kisuke suggested, and Izuru immediately nodded, "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious!", he dismissed himself before setting his plate inside the dishwasher, then walked hastily to his room. He missed the two remaining smiling fondly at him, then at each other.

An hour later, he was done reviewing the first four chapters of the biology book, and only when the teenager was confident he had grasped the subject, did he close the book. The digital clock beside his bed read half past six, and Izuru wondered if it was too late to watch any show. Gradually, he inched onto the inside balcony looking down at the living room. Kisuke was nowhere to be seen, but Yoruichi was casually laying on the couch that had its back to the window, reading a book. Sensing his stare, she looked up with a smile, "Hi Izuru, you ready to watch some Friends?"

Hopefully, he said yes, and the older smiled wider, "Great, come down then! Kisuke, get up here!"

There was the unmistakable sound of Kisuke rushing up the stairs, and he was already seated by the time Izuru had descended the the stairs. He walked past the TV where Yoruichi was putting the disc into the DVD-player, and sat down on the same sofa as Kisuke, not the one Yoruichi had been laying.

"We decided to start from the first season, then this can become some kind of thing we do", Kisuke happily told Izuru.

 _'Really? Why bother?'_ Izuru thought confusedly, ' _Did they really believe that they would want me here for much longer?'_

The theme song started, and it was the best time Izuru had had in a long time.

Yoruichi shared many happy smiles with her husband as their laughter echoed through the home. Never had they seen him laugh and smile as much as that evening and boy was she glad. It was such a nice sound, the sound of their foser child's laughter, and she wished he would open up and laugh with them always.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Kisuke and Yoruichi! I like them so they're going to pop up quite often, at least Kisuke ^-^**

 **I wont promise anything, but I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for the reviews and be sure to review and follow if you liked it!**

 **~Bauxitt**


	4. Chapter 4: The best or worst teacher?

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! (by 20 words XD ) Please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** The best or worst teacher?

Izuru didn't wake up with a thundering headache, but as he was taking a shower a flicker of light appeared continuously in the corner of his eye which signalized a migraine was on its way. It had been a while since his last migraine, and his stressful day yesterday was a good way to attract a one. He had been eleven when the first attack came and since then he usually had one twice or trice a month.

Five minutes later, still in the shower, it came. He had tried to hurry with the washing, but it came to fast. Soon, he was seated at the bottom of the shower-tub, clutching his aching head. A tiny whimper escaped his tightly shut lips as the water rushed over his head, the sound was so loud and the light was too bright. He wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed, but in the end he managed to get out of the tub and dry off. Sluggishly, he stumbled back into his room and fell hurtingly onto the soft bed, he had been able to get on his peanut brown jeans, but the shirt he was supposed to get on was only put over his eyes to block out the cruel light.

That's how Yoruichi found him that morning. She was there to make sure the teen had gotten up since he needed to get going if he wanted to be on time. However, she entered the open bedroom and found Izuru half naked on the bed, curled in on himself, a cobalt blue shirt over his head.

"Izuru? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, she saw the figure on the bed flinch.

"Do you have a migraine?" she guessed, remembering having been told by Kisuke that Izuru was diagnosed with a severe case of it. The frail form moved slightly as Izuru nodded

She crept up to her child, carefully sitting down on the bed next to him, "I'll get you some medicine and something to drink," she gently stroked Izuru across his almost hidden forehead, before standing, "Just get under the duvet," then left the room.

~O~

A couple of minutes later she returned. In her dark hand she held a glass and some pills, also in the other was a sleep mask.

"I'm back," she said quietly.

Izuru's cerulean eyes poked out from his duvet where he had curled up as she suggested and carefully sat up as she approached. He had managed to put on the shirt, but it was unbuttoned.

"Here's the medicine and water," she placed said items in his outstretched hands, "And Kisuke insisted to give you this," she rolled her honey-coloured eyes and placed the other thing occupying her hand on the bed beside the sick teenager. Izuru gulped down the pills with some of the water, grimacing as swallowing hurt the back of his head, then downed the rest of the glass, ignoring the pain. He gratefully returned the glass to his foster mom.

"Hey." Kisuke had arrived at his door, leaning against the frame.

"Kisuke, you should be leaving," Yoruichi hissed quietly.

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way," he waved his had lazily, "I came here to deliver these and say goodbye to my dear, sick teenager."

He walked over to his family and placed a pair of earmuffs designed to keep out sound next to the sleep mask, explaining that he also has migraines, "Also, I've called your teacher and told him you're sick, but if you're feel better before school's done, just give me a call and I'll come get you," he smiled brightly before giving Izuru an unexpected hug, then left slightly happier.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes fondly, before turning back to the teen, "Get some sleep, Izuru, you may come down if you feel fine." Then she gave him hug too, but hers was more mindful, like she was perfectly aware of what she was doing, fully knowing what it meant to Izuru. Then, she left, as quietly as a cat.

The teen was left completely baffled, someone had actually cared for his needs, they had even gotten him something considerable, thinking about the earmuffs and sleep mask. _'Someone had actually hugged me with intent.'_

~O~

Some time later, Izuru opened his azure eyes to total darkness. At first he panicked slightly, thinking he had slept through the day, but then he remembered that he had worn the sleeping mask as he fell asleep, that also explain why it was completely silent since he had used the earmuffs, too. Kisuke really knew what he was talking about.

He removed the black cloth slowly, but the light didn't bother him anymore. Actually, his migraine was gone altogether. 'Finally' he thought. He moved out of the bed, buttoning his cobalt blue shirt and eying the bedside clock, he figured he had missed the whole of his first lecture, but if he was lucky he could reach the second. After quickly brushing his teeth, he moved down to the living room. Yoruichi was down in the gym, so Izuru walked further down.

"Hey Izuru! You feeling better?" she walked up to the teen in her tight gym clothes, the sweat on her body gleaming in the bright light.

"Yeah, I would very much like to go to school now," Izuru requested.

"Yeah, cool, I'm gonna call Kisuke. I have some important stuff to do, if I hadn't I would gladly have given you a ride." Both of his foster parents had a car, but Yoruichi's was more practical, larger and more discreet. "Hold on a sec," she said as she started walking up the stairs, and Izuru followed the woman upstairs as she dialed her husband.

~O~

Shuuhei stared quite uninterested in front of him. It was a IT lesson, and usually it was interesting because the young teacher was funny and had no problem keeping their attention. However, that day, he appeared bit off. He kept glancing at his phone and his normally uplifting and carefree attitude was slightly dulled. The dark-haired teen was somewhat curious why, but the chances of finding out was slim.

"Excuse me, Professor Urahara?" Shuuhei glanced at his classmate next to him

"Ah, yes, Miss Matsumoto?" Urahara appeared slightly startled, but quickly came back.

"I was wondering why you're so, um, off today?" _'So maybe there was a slightly larger chance of finding out.'_

"Off? I'm off today? Oh, ah, well, not exact-"

Then Urahara's phone went off, some unusual band begun playing, but for only a second, because it was soon snatched up and placed at the teacher's ear.

"Ah, yes, how is he?"

 _'He answers a call with that?'_

"Great! I'm very relieved."

 _'Hmm?'_

"Yes, of course! I just need to end the lesson some minutes earlier," there was some cheers from the class, "Then I can get him so he'll make it to the second lesson."

 _'Who?'_

"Ah, it's fine, the students won't complain," the teacher waved his hand slowly, and the class agreed noisily before Urahara hushed them.

"Alright, I'll see you soon- yes bye!" He ended the call with his usual bright smile that Shuuhei hadn't seen that lecture.

"Who was that, Professor?" Shuuhei couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Ah, Mister Hisagi, you'll probably find out later," he said mysteriously before addressing the rest of the class, "So, as you overheard, I have to leave early," he was talking really fast, "So do your homework and I'll see you next week!" then he was gone.

"What homework?"

Yes, that was a question, he hadn't had time to give them any, it was still over half an hour left of the lecture.

~O~

Fifteen minutes after Yoruichi had rung his foster father, he arrived.

"I'm back!"

"You seriously need to stop shouting in this house," Yoruichi gave him a light smack to his head.

"Izuru! Great to see you're feeling better, but, you can't leaving in only a shirt! What if you get a cold? Don't you have a jacket?"

"N-No I don't," he'd never had money to buy a jacket.

"A-Ah, well, em, you can borrow, let's see," Kisuke disappeared into the entrance hall digging through the closet.

Izuru hadn't noticed Yoruichi had left until she came back carrying his leather shoulder bag and a piece of clothing, "Here," she gave him one of his sweaters, a marigold orange coloured one with a slightly large v-neck, perfect to fit over his cobalt blue shirt, "It's warm and fits the rest of your outfit." He dragged it over his shirt and then shifted slightly as Yoruichi continued to study him.

"Hm... Just let me fix this," she freed the collar and unbuttoned the top button, then rolled his blue shirt over the sweater so it reached halfway up his forearms, giving the marigold sweater, cobalt blue cuffs. Some of the shirt spilled out underneath the sweater, laying against the light brown skinny jeans. She studied his feet, "Wait one sec, I got something for you."

When she came back she had a pair of dark brown hiker boots - fashion hiker boots, if Izuru guessed correctly - in her hand.

"I bought you these, because you can't go around and freeze in those beat up sneakers of yours," she teased.

"W-wait, you bo-bought them for me?" Very few of his foster parents had ever bought him anything, least of all something as expensive as those shoes.

"Of course!" she grinned gleefully at him, no sign of bad intentions, "Come on, try 'em!"

Carefully, he laced them up and marveled how stunning they were, "Wow, they, they're amazing"

"I hoped they would be liked, and it looks like they fit like a glove!"

Then she noticed one problem, his light brown jeans were bunched up over the shoes, but that could be easily fixed and would make the outfit complete. She crouched down and folded the cuffs of the jeans up so they hung perfectly around the top of his shoes.

"There!" She marveled how her boy looked, so brilliant. She gave him the shoulder bag, it appeared as if she had removed his computer - for once it didn't bother him that someone else had touched it - and he slang it over his shoulders, "I put your biology book in it and included a green scarf if you get cold. Promise me you'll use it if you're getting chilly, it wont ruin the outfit," she informed.

"I promise, but maybe we should get going?"

"Yeah, but I also put a salad with chicken and cheese in your bag, you know the one you said you liked so much," she added with a hopeful smile.

"Thank you," he smiled back gratefully.

"Kisuke!"

The older blond appeared in the doorway, looking somewhat ruffled, "Ye-? Oh! You're ready! Okay, let's go then!" he rushed over to Yoruichi and gave her a light peck before steering the teenager out the door, "See you at dinner!"

~O~

It wasn't long after that they arrived at the school's parking lot. Izuru moved carefully out of the fancy sports car and stood up straight, knees lightly shaking. Kisuke hadn't been kind to traffic as he had rushed past everyone with a speed way over the limit.

"Eheh, you won't tell Yoruichi, right? I just needed to get here quickly," Kisuke's hand was rubbing the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

The smaller only ran his fingers across his lips, zipping them close, and Kisuke smiled gratefully.

As they moved fast towards the entrance, the teacher started lightly jogging, "I'm sorry I can't stay, but I forgot to give my class their assignment!" he shouted over his shoulder before sprinting away. Normally, Kisuke wasn't one to give homework, but it was a very important assignment that they needed to start working on, so it was quite essential for the blond to give them it now.

Izuru only smiled slightly as he watched him leave.

He arrived inside and was on his way through school, when he figured he didn't really know where his next class was to be. Fumbling with his shoulder bag, he searched through the content and cursed lightly, _'I guess Yoruichi didn't include my papers in the haste of leaving.'_

Then, as luck would have it, someone slammed against his back, hurling him to the ground, the contents of his schoolbag once more scattering across the tiled floor .

"Wimp, falling from that!" A spiteful voice sounded from above him. He turned onto his back, looking up at the much hated face of Omaeda, a much larger company around him this time.

Said hated teen leaned over him and dragged him slightly up by his marigold sweater, "You fucking chicken, running off before we could show the boss." Izuru had no idea what to do, the five other present all had matching grins of devious motives, no help from them, and according to the clock on the wall it was still ten minutes until the bell rang.

"Come here!" Omaeda hauled the petite blond up and flung him so hard against the lockers that Izuru felt some of the skin on his back peel off. "I'm gonna personally be with you this time, so I'm sure you stay put!" he growled into his ear and then punched him in the stomach so hard that Izuru involuntarily bended forwards, only the angry teen's hand on his shoulder kept him from bowing. "Hah! Can't even take a punch!", someone in the gang that Izuru couldn't see because the other boy blocked them, commented and the rest laughed mockingly. "Yeah, then I bet you can't take two, freak!" It was the only warning Omaeda gave before hitting the same spot. Since the largest hadn't held on to him this time, Izuru sank to his knees, clutching his stomach. It cause another wave of laughter until a sly, smooth voice interrupted them.

"Wha's goin' on here then?"

The group scattered a bit, giving Izuru a small view of silver, but Omaeda blocked it quickly. "Nothing, Professor."

"Yea'? It looks like there's a seventh person behin' ya. Why won' you let 'im forwards, hm?" the voice spoke slowly, lazily, had long drawl to all of his words. The crowd shifted, but didn't move.

"Hm? Ya know I don' ask twice, Omaeda," the sentence started lightly, but ended on a dangerous note. Still, the group didn't part, however they were deathly quiet.

"If ya don' leave, I'll get ya suspended and ya know it," that finally got the gang scattering, every last one sprinting away, leaving the downed student and a teacher.

Izuru looked up at the professor, sky meeting ice, barely visible between extremely narrowed lids, Izuru had a thing about meeting people's eyes first, as they expressed the most, but as soon as Izuru tried to take another look, they closed, leaving only curved slits. As soon as the eyes closed, the professor's frown also disappeared, switched out with a large grin. Leaning over him stood a tall, lean man with shinning, silver hair, and the small blond took in the strange clothes, well normal, but strange for a teacher to wear. Wearing a black zip up jacket with a purple t-shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans reaching down to black sneakers, he looked more like a student that any professor Izuru had ever meet. However, that he looked to be over 25 gave it away.

Then the unknown teacher reached out an unexpected hand, "Hi, Izuru!" he greeted as he helped the younger up. Izuru didn't bother asking why the other knew his name, he was, after all, a new student.

The overly large grin slipped slightly as the teacher asked, "Are you hurt?" and when Izuru shook his head, lying, it disappeared completely. "Don' lie, Izuru."

Suddenly, the professor Izuru didn't even know lifted the front of his shirt up to his chest. The blond yelped and tried to push down his sweater again, but it held as the older examined the angry red marks. He poked them, making Izuru whimper, then let his shirt go.

"Looks like it'll bruise, but it's nothin' major," the teacher informed happily.

"I said so, didn't I?" Izuru returned as he flattened his clothes, then crouching to pick up his things still lying on the floor.

"But it hurt, didn' it?" the other replied, grinning.

The blond only huffed, standing up, the injured area stinging slightly.

"Izuru, I'm yer new homeroom teacher!" there was a slight pause, "And your English, history and physics teacher, Gin Ichimaru."

 _'Oh, so this is the teacher I'll see the most,'_ Izuru's expression darkened, _'the one who pulled my shirt up in a public hallway. Just my luck.'_

"Don't look so depressed 'bout it! I'm the best!"

 _'He brags too?'_

Then, that happy expression turned thoughtful, "But, I thought ya were sick?"

"I'm better now," he replied shortly.

"Oh joy!" he clapped his hands together. "Shall we, I believe you're in my next class, physics!" he gestured for Izuru to go on before him with a mocking polite bow, but Izuru walked anyways.

"Or was it history..?" the the teacher tilted his head thoughtfully before shrugging, "Oh well!" then walked after his new student who completely ignored whatever the crazy professor had mumbled.

~O~

When they arrived at classroom 425 it was already filled with students and Izuru shrunk back, unnoticed by all, except-

"Izu!"

And suddenly every stare was directed at him. He cursed Rangiku mentally, she was waving her hand at him and Izuru saw several of the turned faces go dark with jealousy, so he cursed her again. However, then his eyes drifted to the right, because there, by the window sat Shuuhei. And he was staring right at him. Izuru desperately tried to keep down a blush as their eyes met.

"Oh?"

Izuru stiffened as he remembered the weird teacher still stood beside him. "Ya obviously know Rangiku an' Shuuhei, so why don' ya go sit beside Shuuhei over there," he pointed a thin finger at the seat beside said student, which was currently vacant, "I'm sure Iba won' mind."

However when Izuru started to walk towards the seat, a bony hand fell on his shoulder keeping him back. "Well, well, Izuru, shouldn' you present yerself to the class first." Izuru was quite certain that the abnormal teacher had something against him, because surly he had understood he was a quiet person, not at all into too much attention. Also, Izuru was sure he saw at least a couple of the people who had harassed him in the hallway earlier.

Still, he straightened his back and coughed, trying to appear indifferent, although the fiddling of his shoulder gave it all fully away. "Hi, I'm Izuru Kira."

With that said, he walked with slight speed to Shuuhei.

"Is it okay if I sit?" He didn't want to intrude on him, especially if he already had a friend who sat beside him.

"Yeah, sure!" The dark-haired teen straightened in his seat as he looked up at Izuru.

Throwing a grateful smile at the other, Izuru climbed onto the chair with a small wince that did not go unnoticed by his companion.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, yes. Just... No, it's nothing," he didn't feel like explaining his bully problem to a person he'd really like to know, it would probably not end well.

The other gave an unconvinced look, but let it go, and Izuru felt slightly(very) disappointed. _'Why, in the whole of creation, would I think he'd care._ ' So why was he so heartbroken when the other turned away? Izuru's heartbeat quickened and something other than the sore ribs stung, and he beat himself up about it.

~O~

The lesson started completely normal, and for the first thirty minutes nothing interesting happened. But then-

"There appears to be some of ya who'll have ta get homework for the next lesson, even though I said there were nothin' more major before the holidays," Ichimaru said and looked straight at Izuru.

Oh he knew it. _'The teacher hates me.'_ Maybe he shouldn't have talked back to him in the hallway. Because having such a weird professor hate him would probably cause him a lot of different kinds of trouble. But, if Ichimaru was going to cause problems, Izuru would cause problem for him.

"Hinata, Kagome, Kimura, ya three'll write a five page essay on the popularity of wood in the middle ages in Europe."

Izuru's eyes widened as the teacher he thought hated him gave all the people he could recognize for the hallway a five page essay. Wasn't he going to give him anything? He had been so sure the other wanted him to suffer.

"Izuru."

 _'Oh, here it comes.'_

"Since this is yer first lesson with me, why don' you and your friends leave early."

 _'Wait'_

"Izuru, Shuuhei, Rangiku, Iba, take lunch and I'll see three o' ya in mah next class!"

 _'What?'_

Shuuhei dragged him up by his shoulder and continued dragging him to the door. However, then he was stopped once again by that bony hand and the professor leaned close to Izuru's ear.

"They hurt one of mah favourites, I hurt them," he whispered so only he could hear, then Shuuhei pulled him completely out of the classroom.

"Bye bye!" came just as the door closed behind them.

There was a short silence before it burst out of the one Izuru believed to be Iba, "Alright, who're you and what's going on?!"

Rangiku and Shuuhei started laughing loudly, and Izuru found him self snickering along side them, discreetly watching Shuuhei smile and laugh.

When they calmed enough, Shuuhei started explaining.

"You weren't here yesterday, but some of our younger friends helped Izuru here get out of a tight spot and we have kinda invited him into the group."

"Alright, but what's up with Gin?"

The other two looked at Izuru and he shifted slightly again at the attention, then said quietly, "He interrupted Omaeda and his group from beating me up before the lesson started."

"Ah, that's why those thugs got such horrible homework!" Rangiku concluded with a cackle as if it was obviously.

"But, why?"

"Because you're one of his faviourites, silly!" she ruffled Izuru's hair a tad too hard for his liking (but then again, he'd never been very good with physical contact).

"He picks favourites and if anyone gives them trouble, they're asking for an ass-kick" Shuuhei clarified and smiled warmly but at the same time grinning smugly.

"And you are all-?"

"Yup!"

"Isn't that all a bit unfair?"

"Well, yeah, but since we're some of his favourites, we don't bother questioning it," Shuuhei shrugged.

And Izuru couldn't really argue with that.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enoyed it! I'll make another update as soon as possible! Not sure how many chapters I'll make, but at least 2 or 3 more :)**

 **So sorry if the characters are out of character, but it's really hard to keep them in since it's AU.**

 **Anyways, please leave a fav or follow or review or somthin! (It'll really help me out!)**

 **~Bauxitt**


End file.
